


The Other Side

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've done quite a few chaptered fanfics before, but none of them can make me proud.. yet. Let's just say i'm not good at writing chaptered fanfics XD<br/>But i really like challenging myself. So here i go again. (^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I lost him.."

“are we on the right route?”

Taka who was driving, glanced once to his brother sitting beside him.

Without giving a reply, he keep an utmost focus on the GPS he was holding. He, too wasn’t sure if that’s the right way to their desired destination.

The two brothers agreed to go fishing that day, since it’s a nice weather and both were having a day-off. So they thought it would be great to spend time together.

Based on a friend's suggestion, the fishing spot they choose is very calming since its located far from the loud, busy city and surrounded by nature’s fresh air. Perfect for a workaholic who wanted a private and relaxed moment at least for once in a while.

Yes they are now surrounded by the “nature” of forest, but they hasn’t seen the spot anywhere yet.

“We are lost..”

Hiro finally give up. He knows he can’t read the GPS well, but it was Taka’s request to drive, and entrust him to read the GPS and show the way.

Taka let out a heavy breathe. He know it, too. He had been driving to nowhere for the last 40 minutes.

“I should’ve let you drive instead.” He tailed.

Hiro only nodded. It was his fault too. He could have said that he wanted to drive. But it was in his nature to always listen to his brother. Saying ‘NO’ is not something he would commonly do to him.

Taka parked the car somewhere at the corner of the road. Turning off the engine for a while. He stretched his upper body and a gentle tilt of his neck to both sides. It felt numb.

“Give me the GPS, let me see if I can read it.”

He showed his palm, asking Hiro to hand him the GPS that’s been on his hand since the beginning.

“Yep. We haven’t passed his road, aren’t we?” Taka pointed at the screen. And Hiro just shakes his head.

“Okay, lets go, then.” Still not giving up, Taka started the engine.

The engine roared. But as Taka tried to get back on the road, the car suddenly stops working. The impact caused a little bounce on both passengers inside.

“What the.. you gotta be kidding me!”

Taka panicked as he tried twisting the car key several times –to wake the engine. But nothing happens. He slammed his face to the steering –thinking what a bad day he had. Hiro at his side can only stay quiet. His worried was shown by the frown on his forehead.

“I’ll go check out what’s wrong with the engine..”

Hiro speak as his hand is already opening the door. But a firm grip hold him from going out.

“You stay here. I’ll go.” Taka offered.

“but..” Hiro insisted.

“I said, STAY. I don’t want you to be outside. It’s too dangerous.”

Hiro reluctantly close his door and could only watch Taka as he step out of the car and open up the hood.

Feeling warm inside, he pressed the button opening the car window –to let fresh air in.

“everything looks just fine here, I wonder what’s wrong.” Taka’s voice came out from the front.

Hiro took out his phone. He wanted to reach out to someone who could help. But as soon as the screen wakes up, the tiny line on top of the screen was blocked by a red X sign. That moment he felt like he too, wanted to bash his head on the steering wheel like his brother did previously. And probably harder.

“You wait here for a while.”

He draw his attention away from his phone when Taka reach to his side.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Just for a while.. **DO NOT get out!** It’s getting darker.”

Taka warned as he walk farther from the car. And glanced back once before continued walking.

His phone ran out of battery. Only 30% left. He throws it on the dashboard infront of him. The dash clock shows him the digit 5:30.

* * *

 

**[30 minutes later]**

His brother hasn’t returned yet..

He started to imagine ridiculous things that might happen:

What if he got attacked by a bear..?

No..

 _WHAT IF HE ATTACKED A BEAR?.._   poor nature’s wildlife.

As worries topped his system. He opened the door and step out. Ignoring Taka’s warning earlier.

Whatever it is, he really need to go after him. Turning on the flashlight of his phone, he brave himself into the darkness.

The cracking noise of the dried leaves that his sneakers stepped on, sounds a lot louder in that surroundings. Every sounds that reaches his ears, including chirping birds and other strange noise makes his heart thumps faster.

“Onii-chan..?” he voiced out.

_“where.. where are you?”_

He flashes the light to every corner of the woods. In hopes that he will find his brother.

“its not funny okay! if you wanted to scare me, you did a great job. My knees are shaking, I can barely walk now so it’s time for you to come out!”

He yelled.

No answer.

A noise coming from the bushes nearby startled him. He dropped his phone. Lucky him, that the flashlight on his phone is still on so he can spot where it falls immediately.

He squat, picking up his phone and brush away the dirt covering his phone.

Once he raise his head, a surprise awaits him. There’s lights everywhere, the place turned bright.

It’s… a VILLAGE! Right infront of his eyes!

But the things that keeps him from coming closer is.. the villagers don’t have any feet. _They literally flew._ Hovering on the ground with half of their body was solid and halfway from waist down, is barely visible to the eyes. And they were all dead pale.

Half-certain, he was trapped in another “world”.

Keeping his mouth shut, he hides his figure behind a huge tree –large enough to hide him completely.

As he was eyeing on the strange village infront, ‘somebody’ else saw him.

Slowly reaching him from behind, he gently touches his shoulder. Not on purpose to scarejump him.

Feeling a cold touch on his right shoulder, adrenaline rushing through every parts of his body as he brave himself to turn –and pray hard that whatever he’s going to face is not what he imagined in mind.

As soon as he turn around, that hand moves to cover his mouth and partial nose.

_“Don’t breathe. They’ll notice you..”_


	2. "Don't breathe.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guest in this chapter is;  
> -Koji & Yuichi as the 'spirits'

Hiro nodded.

The adrenaline that flows inside him slowly reduces.

“Handsome.”

That was the first thing came up on his mind once he saw that two gentlemen infront. Not as creepy as what he thought.

“What are you doing here at this hour? Are you lost?” two questions strike him at once.

“Uhm.. I was.. searching for my brother..” reluctant, he still manage to answer it.

The second gentleman standing a bit behind hasn’t speak any words since the beginning. _Because the author of this story want it that way…_

“Well, you know, kid. Humans like you are not supposed to be here.” He said.

“If you guys aren’t human, then what are you?”

Hiro lowered his voice. Almost whispering.

The guy smiled.

“We need to save him. They’ll caught him if we leave him alone here.”

Without answering Hiro’s question, he turned to talk to the second guy. But loud enough to be heard by Hiro.

He then turned back to face Hiro.

“We had many names. But for humankind like you, we should be simply called.. spirits.”

Hiro looked back to the village. Exactly what he thought.

“We’ll bring you to our home. But if we got caught, you need to ride on my brother.”

Shocked to hear the last few words, Hiro startled and turned around.

Yet another surprise. A horse-sized wolf!

He couldn’t believe his eyes. If his jaw was long enough, it would dropped to the ground.

“Close your mouth, kid. Ten mosquitoes can fly in.”

Hiro’s priceless reaction is too funny for him. He turned his face sideway to hide his laugh.

Hiro grinned and approach the wolf.

He was a lot more beautiful upclose. Especially that dazzling sky-blue eyes. It suits his dusty white fur.

“That village is the only way to reach home. Be prepared. We will conceal your scent, but it is not always effective.”

Hiro nodded. That’s all he can do.

The two spirits were kind enough to protect him at this moment.

“Why did you help me?”

the awkward silence between them makes Hiro wanted to ask a random question. He was walking in the middle of the two brothers.

“because we’re good spirits? Me and my brother, we loved peace. In both worlds.”

Hiro turned to the wolf beside. He caress the fur. It was very soft and fluffy. As the wolf acted normal, he find it hard for him to stop caressing the fur.

Only when the other one beside him cough once, he stops.

“A wolf with this size is not common in our world. So..”

Hiro grinned.

“I know..” He said.

They reached the centre of the village when a group of villagers starts giving them a strange stare.

Hiro panicked.

The villagers must have noticed his presence.

“Get on him and hold on tight! He’s a little bit.. fast.” He winked and smiled.

He had no experience in riding a horse, but since he was in a desperate situation, he easily climb on the male wolf in one go. He can’t believe it either.

“Bring him there safely. But not too fast, you may get this little guy being thrown away across the forest.”

The wolf growls. Quiet offended by his brother’s joke. While Hiro close his mouth to prevent him from laughing out loud.

“Leave this villagers to me..”

He speaks his final words before Hiro escaped the crowds in a heartbeat.

* * *

 

They finally arrived at the so-called ‘home’.

Hiro get down from the wolf and looked up. Because it was on a tree.

He already hurt his body because the wolf were so fast and he is holding on tight not to fall off.

“Here we are, home sweet home..”

The guy was there! He didn’t know how and when did he arrived, but he don’t seems to be hurt or exhausted.

He survived the obstacles in that village just now.

“What are you waiting for? Climb up to the hut. You’ll be safe there..” he resisted Hiro’s awkward stare.

Wooden staircase attached to the trunk leading all the way up to the worn out hut on top. The tree was very tall that the stairs look like it leads straight to heaven.

Hiro, without having a second choice –climbs his way up to the hut.

After a lot of efforts, reddish hands and aching legs, he finally made it to the top.

The energy wasted climbing up there feels like running 10km. He immediately lay down on the hard woods, panting. What a mighty adventure he had for just a single night.

He got lost in the woods, ride on a wolf, and now he climbs up to a hut.

While the two is already up there, the moment he arrived.

He don’t remember seeing them climbing up with him.

. _.Or is it only him climbing up?_

“It’s already late. You should take a rest. Don’t worry about your brother, he will be fine.”

Hiro got up in a sitting position. The ‘house’ was too low for him to stand up.

“Will I reunite with him the next morning?” He asked.

He almost cried, worried that he couldn’t met his brother since he, himself was trapped in another world. And the car ride that evening was probably the last ride they had. Or the last glance Taka give him before going into the woods was the final one.

The guy only smiled. A classic answer he give to him since they first met.

“Just close your eyes and sleep..”

He gently caress that blonde hair of Hiro. His brotherly gestures had put Hiro to get sleepy and dozed off shortly.

Knowing that Hiro had finally sleep, he went to the entrance of the hut.

His brother has already turning to be a wolf again. Now down on the ground. Looking at each other in the eyes.

Getting a nod as a signal from him above, the wolf walks away. Into the darkness of the night while his brother watches him from above. The height allows him to observe everything down there in the forest. Done watching over the wolf to somewhere, he got back inside.

Staring at the sleeping mortal with a smile at one corner of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it was my decision to make the second spirits (Yuichi) to NOT speak a single word. He possessed an ability to change to be a wolf.


	3. Drowning Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest - Toru

 

 

 

Taka walks slowly to nowhere. He was holding his phone. Trying to search for a coverage.

Disappointed and exhausted. He sat on a tree trunk. That tree looks a lot bigger than the other trees in the forest so he picked that one to rest for a while.

He throws his views into the distance. Then he realize one thing. He face-palmed as he knows that he forgot his trails.

Except for the trees he was sitting under, everything else looks the same. The trees, the surroundings.

How can he get back to Hiro? –he asked himself.

_He was deadlocked._

He wanted to just walk back, but to where? If he choose the wrong path, it’ll only leads him to another dead end. Perhaps even farther than his car and Hiro was located at.

He doubtlessly know that Hiro is already out there, looking for him. As much as that kid listens to him, his concern will always takes him breaking the rule.

Staying there, he just wished that Hiro finds him.

He rest his back and close his eyes. Because it’s getting darker and he catches a few terrifying noises –enough to make him catch a goose-bumps.

By closing his eyes is a solution to not being able to see whatever it is happening around him. He waits until the sun goes down and the moon took shift.

He falls asleep in a sitting position.

But the moment he woke up, it was still dark. Infact, pitch-black. He only took a nap.

* * *

 

Behind those darkness, he saw a figure –vaguely. Staring at him. From a few feets away.

At first he thought it was Hiro who found him. Because he had blonde hair..

Then the apparition walks slowly towards him. Finally revealing his features. The light provided by the moon helps Taka to see his face.

**It wasn’t Hiro…**

That good-looking mysterious person squat down. Now really facing him.

“I see that you had a good sleep here.” He speaks with a husky voice.

“..so I couldn’t bear to wake you up.” he tailed, with a grin.

Right before Taka can’t even open his mouth to ask who is he.

Silence occupied them both as Taka felt uneasy on that guy staring at him without blinking.

“Well.. i.. I am lost.”

Taka finally speak up.

“I know..”

he smiled again.

“But this is my territory. And you are intruding my ‘home’.” He said.

Feeling weird, Taka turn over to the tree. It really is huge, but it doesn’t look like ‘home’ to him.

He burst out a chuckle while looking back at that guy.

“What’s so funny? Now get up!”

he raised his voice. His frowned forehead shows that he was annoyed by Taka’s attitude.

“Okay, okay.. welcome back to your home. I don’t want to stay here, either.”

Taka stood up, brushing away the dirt and dried leaves on his jeans. He rolls his eyes on that guy as he passed through him. Walking away.

“Even when you don’t know where to go?”

Taka paused. That guy was right. He said himself just now that he was LOST.

“Well then, I’ll just find another tree to sleep on for the night. And continued my journey the next day when it was brighter.”

What is wrong with that guy? Trying to play tug-of-war with him -Taka whispers in his heart.

“I’m not chasing you away, brat. You can still stay here. You didn’t know how to apologise and asked for permission properly don’t you? Typical humankind..”

Taka went speechless. Not only because that guy just insulted him directly, but his last word –humankind.

Isn’t he a human too? At least that’s what he appeared to be. But this is a forest. And he said this is his territory and his ‘home’ so..

Could he be an immortal?

“I’m sorry.. i didn’t know it was your home. And.. how can I stay here when I don’t even know you? I mean, you could’ve killed me while I’m sleeping. Who knows..”

No. He wouldn’t stay there with a stranger. He don’t even know if that’s a human or ghost. It’s too risky.

“I can kill you in your sleep just now. But i didn’t.”

he answered. With a straight face. Didn’t sound like he was joking.

“It’s dangerous for a human to be alone here. Just stay with me. I’ll shield you throughout the night.”

Taka hesitate to step forward to him. He admit it himself that he wasn’t a human. But he had no choice either. That guy was right. He wouldn’t know the danger ahead if he stayed alone.

“But my brother..” He was worried about Hiro.

“That ain’t my problem.”

The immortal cuts off Taka’s word.

“You were lucky I offered you a help tonight. I don’t usually help people. But when I do, my help has limits. So don’t even dream to ask for more!”

He reached Taka.

“Fine! I’ll stay here.. but don’t let anything harm me okay?”

Taka reluctantly followed him back to the tree.

“no.. not here. There!” he pointed at another tree nearby.

Taka obeyed him. He lands his seat under the trunk, hugging his knees.

“Worry not. Like I said, this is my territory. They can’t get through.”

 _“they?”_ Taka gulped.

-“scared?”

Taka nodded.

The guy laughed.

From a distance, he catch his eyes on a white wolf gazing at them. They know each other. They stayed in the same forest but different territory.

The wolf was unable to go near –because his territory was protected. So the wolf went back into the forest. Leaving the two alone.

“Since you don’t have anything to pay back for my help, and we will say our goodbyes once the sun goes up. I need you to undergo a punishment.”

he flicked his eyebrows.

“punishment? Why?” Taka was shocked to hear it.

“because you sleep at my home?”

he was still prying over Taka’s action.

“do whatever you want..” Taka give up.

Certainly not killing him –because he didn’t when he had a chance.

“it must be done near the riverbank..” he explained.

_“but there’s no riverba-..”_

His word left unfinished once he heard water flows just beside him.

 **It’s riverbank!** He was transported to the riverbanks in a blink of an eye. B ut that ‘home’ and the tree he sat under is the same trees.

_More like the riverbank was transported there.._

“You’re not kidding right?” Taka glanced at him.

He shake his head.

-“Just go to sleep.”

“what about my punishment?”

“It’ll come to you in a moment. Just sleep.”

Surrounded with confusion, he search for a comfortable position to sleep. And tried closing his eyes.

He can’t wait to meet the sun tomorrow.

* * *

 

All he could see is black. He must be dreaming already.

After a moment, he felt hard to breathe.

Something is clogging his nose. His body was falling freely. Flown away with the clear flow.

_It’s cold.. and calm._

He came to realise that he was drowning underwater..

He tried opening his eyes when he desperately ran out of oxygen.

He moved his arms, trying his best to float on the surface.

But the light of moon is getting farther and farther. He had sunked deeper into the water.

He struggled to swim –probably the last trial to save his life. Too bad for him, he ran out of energy.

His lungs were in pain.

He need to get some air right now or else..

_His vision blurred.._


	4. To Be Alive

 

He felt a warm fabric hugging him..

He open his eyes and saw his car roof.

Wait, car roof?

He flinched a little, trying to get up. But then he look to his side –as Hiro’s sleeping face welcomed him. He was relieved nothing happens to that beloved brother of his. He just let himself buried in his hug as he tried to figure out what had happen to him last night.

Was it a dream?

Hiro, too had woken up –as the bright sun shines through.

“Onii-chan..?” He mumbled.

Releasing his hug, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Taka lips flashed a smile.

“I’m glad you were fine. I thought I lost you when I found you soaking from head to toe.”

He raised his head a bit.

 _“Soak..-ing?”_   Taka asked.

That means it wasn’t a dream! He was drowning for real. But why didn’t he died?

“Where did you found me?”

-“Here. Laying in the car. This morning.”

Hiro helped Taka to get up –he was still weak.

He touched his hair. Still wet. And then he rubbed the jacket covering him –partially wet.

“Your pulse was weak at that time. Your body was ice cold. I am really scared if I can’t save you. So I just cover you up with my jacket and hug you to keep you warm.”

He explained. It seems like Taka was trying to figure out what happened to him last night.

“I.. i was drowning last night. I thought I couldn’t survive.”

“Drowning? Why? Did you fall into the river?” A shocked Hiro let out multiple questions without his conscious.

“What about you? Did you stay here last night?”

Taka replied with another question. Hiro won’t believe it if he tell him the truth.

“I got out… to find you. Please don’t be mad!”

He decided to tell the truth.

“It’s okay. I knew you would went outside for me. And I’m glad you arrived back here.”

He touched Hiro’s head and smiled.

“Well.. you know onii-chan. I didn’t get back on my own.. I was supposed to be lost.”

“Hmm?” Taka’s confused face greets him.

“Before I tell you the whole story, promise me you won’t laugh!” Hiro pointed straight at his face.

Taka raised his palm, saying that he promised.

Taking a deep breathe, Hiro told his brother everything. Not leaving anything behind. As much as it sounds insane, but Taka didn’t burst out laughing at all. Not only because he promised not to, but because he, too had the same encounter. –with an immortal.

“But the moment I woke up, I found myself at one of the tree facing this car. I am already out of the forest. ..”

Hiro finished his story. They both were silent. Taka's round eyes blinks a few times –still gazing on Hiro’s face even when the story had just finished.

“Onii-chan?” Hiro waved his hand infront of his face when Taka only stays like that.

“I had something to tell you too about last night.”

Taka finally look away, pulling the jacket that slides down his figure.

“Really? Tell me, tell me!” Hiro pats his tight a few times in excitement.

“Nah.. not now! I’m not ready yet..”

He then hides his face behind the jacket and sits back.

“Well then.. I’ll drive us back home okay?”

Hiro squeeze himself into the space between the front seat to go to the driver’s seat.

“Hey! Wait-..”

Taka raised his back and cling on the front seat to pull himself up.

“Hmm?” Hiro turned to look at him.

**_The engine started._ **

“Our car didn’t work yesterday, remember?”

Taka recall back. They awkwardly stare at each other. As the engine is still roaming –waiting to be controlled.

“You.. just drive it. I’d rather sleep.”

Taka hides back his face and lay down on the twin seat.

The car finally worked. There’s no point of questioning it. The important thing for now is, THEY BOTH NEED TO GET BACK HOME.

Hiro nodded and started spinning the steering wheel. He, too wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.

* * *

Their car was being watched from afar by a group sitting on a tree branch.

“Do you think they’ll come back?”

One of them, sitting in the middle asked.

“If they never learned, YES.”

The one on his right replied.

“I’m so glad this Wolf came to me last night, or else I had no clue where to put that human this morning.”

He glanced over the wolf sleeping on his left.

“I asked him to find his brother.. I pity that human under my custody. He was really worried.”

He explained. That angelic face almost shed a tear last night when he talked about his brother.

“Why’d you drown him? He almost died!”

He slap him on his shoulder.

“Chill down. I have no intention to kill him.. It was fun to see him helpless. _That’s what human is –WEAK_.”

He flicked his right eyebrow as he mouthed the word “WEAK”

“Compared to us, yes they are. But they had their own strength. I do admit their lives is fragile though..”

-“They’re going to die anyway right?”

His arms crossed on his chest.

_“Sadly, yeah..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you sniffed Hayao Miyazaki in the air..


End file.
